1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to laser diodes for use in optical communications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a testing system that is capable of automatically testing a laser chip coupled to a submount assembly at a variety of temperatures that the laser may be exposed to during use.
2. The Related Technology
Laser diodes and other similar optical sources serve a vital role in optical transmitters, one example of which is an optical transceiver module used in optical data communications. Such laser diodes are employed in the optical transmitter to produce an optical signal onto which data is modulated at a predetermined frequency for transmission via an optical fiber to a specified destination.
Given their important function, the testing of laser diodes is critical to ensure uninterrupted and reliable operation in the field. To that end, each laser diode is typically tested to ensure that it meets with predetermined specifications for acceptable performance. However, such testing is typically performed before the laser diode is mounted to a supporting submount structure, on which the laser will sit once installed in the optical transmitter. Moreover, laser diode testing is often manually performed—a time-consuming and slow process that only serves to increase the overall cost of optical transmitter production. In addition, the laser diode is typically not tested at one or more temperatures that simulate the actual temperature conditions in which the laser diode will operate while part of the optical transmitter.
In light of the above considerations, a need exists in the art for a means by which testing of a laser diode can be provided while the laser diode is mounted to a submount or other suitable surface. Any solution to the above need should include an automated process, whereby the laser diode is tested with a minimum of operator involvement. Further, testing of the laser diode at a plurality of operating temperatures should be enabled so as to simulate real-world conditions.